


365 días para enamorarme de ti

by Coral_Niu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Diary/Journal, Lance de curioso, M/M, Si keith tiene un diario
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral_Niu/pseuds/Coral_Niu
Summary: 365 días,12 meses,8.760 horas,Para enamorarme de ti.Básicamente Keith deja su mochila en la habitación de Lance, este curioso revisa su contenido.¿Un diario? ¡Eso es de niñas!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Trató de volver un poco a algo que no sea oneshot con esta serie, los capítulos seran cortos, pero actualizare uno por día si puedo.
> 
> Como veran los caps se basan en los fragmentos del diario de Keith, algunos seran mas largos y otros mas cortos por ende.

Día ** Mes ** del 2016

Es mi primer día en la universidad, no estoy ansioso o nervioso, solo espero no encontrarme con un idiota. Mi paciencia no da para tanto.

 

**********************************

Me encontré con un idiota, un idiota con amigos agradables, tal vez el primer día no fue tan malo del todo


	2. Chapter 2

Día ** Mes ** del 2016

Había pasado una semana desde que comenzó la universidad, podría decir que no fue tan horrible como pensaba, es decir, logre hacer amigos?? Compañeros?? O algo por el estilo?? No estoy seguro, pero son personas bastante agradables, excepto por un individuo, me había buscado pelea el primer día! Yo no había echo nada, no es mi culpa que el no sepa las respuestas a las preguntas que nos hicieron! Su falta de cerebro no es mi asunto, menos mi problema.

Solo e decir, que Pidge y Hunk son personas agradables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentó am tardar tanto en actualizar(?) pero casi me quedo sin móvil, es lo único que tengo para escribir


	3. 3

Día** Mes** del 2016

En clases de Química Lance trato de coquetear con una chica, "Disculpa lindura, pero e perdido mi número, podrías darme el tuyo?" ¿Como demonios puedes perder tu número? Sus frases de ligar seguían apestando, ver como la chica encestó una cachetada en su rostro fue muy divertido, en definitiva fue un buen día.


	4. 4

Día ** Mes** del 2016

Hoy en clase de Biología nos dejaron un trabajo en grupo, el profesor decidió los grupos y de todos los alumnos me toco con Lance, agradable y fastidioso al mismo tiempo, no tengo que pasar por lo incómodo de que me toque con alguien que no conozco, pero no estaba seguro de si podría mantenerme lo suficientemente cuerdo para acabar el trabajo.

Hunk y Pidge estaban en mi clase ¿Por que con Lance y no con ellos?

Si término matando a alguien e de aclarar que la culpa recae en mi profesor de Biología.


End file.
